The present invention relates to air flow separation associated with a harvesting machine, more particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to air flow separation of a harvesting machine which is adapted to harvest grain as well as biomass material also sometimes referred to as crop residue, cellulosic material, stover, or material other than grain (MOG) which may include leaves, stalks, husks, chaff, or any other material that passes through a combine but is not removed in the grain stream.
Harvesting machines or combines are self-propelled machines which harvest, thresh, separate, and clean an agricultural crop. The resulting clean grain is stored in a grain tank located on the harvesting machine and can be transported from the grain tank to a wagon, cart, truck, or other container by an unloading auger. In a typical process, after separation and threshing of the grain, it is directed to a cleaning system that typically includes a cleaning shoe having a chaffer and a sieve. A cleaning fan directs aspirated air through the chaffer and sieve blowing the lighter chaff and straw out the rear of the combine. The clean grain, being heavier falls through the chaffer and sieve and may be collected by a clean grain auger which directs it to a clean grain elevator which conveys the clean grain to the grain tank.
One of the problems with combines is providing sufficient airflow out of the cleaning shoe, particularly in a manner which does not add increased complexity to the design or operation of the combine. Another seemingly unrelated problem to one not having the benefit of this disclosure involves biomass collection and the addition air flow related problems introduced by biomass collections. Thus, what is needed is a combine with an air movement unit that assists in biomass conveyance or enhances combine performance.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.